<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lay of Feanoriël by LadyNoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882891">The Lay of Feanoriël</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir'>LadyNoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Family Bonding, Finweans, Fix-It of Sorts, Flight of the Noldor, Functional Family, Fëanor Has A Daughter, One Girl To Change It All, Or At Least According To Carnimirië, Reincarnation, Saving the World, Self-Insert, Sort Of, The House of Finwë As A Functional Family, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Through Saving The Family, Tirion, this is a family fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how being Fëanaro’s daughter saved the Noldor from the Doom and made it a better place for almost everyone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finwë &amp; Original Female Character(s), Fëanor &amp; Original Female Character(s), Nerdanel &amp; Original Female Character, Sons of Fëanor &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Beginning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was Curufinwë Fëanaro son of Finwë the High King of the Noldor. Fëanaro was arguably the greatest Noldo to ever live and he married Nerdanel Istarine and she bore him seven sons. At least she did in the original song. In this version of it, Nerdanel still bore Fëanaro seven sons, but she also bore him a daughter, Carnimirië Aranellë. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carnimirië was born after Tyelkormo Turcafinwe, a small blessing. She took after her eldest brother Maitimo Nelyafinwe and was said to be the fairest of the princesses of the Noldor and the shortest. She was the older sister to Carnistir Moryfinwë, Curufinwë Atarinke and the Ambarussa. She also got along well with her cousins, especially with Irisse and Artanis, whom she took under her wing and usually led them around Tirion. The three princesses could often be found together whenever Carnimirië was not with one of her many brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of her brothers she was closest to Carnistir, although she and Tyelkormo were often partners in crime. Despite it all, Carnimirië was a daughter of Fëanor and such that her fëa burned with the same intensity as her father’s. She loved creating new things, she was driven by things that were, things that could be and things that she wouldn’t allow to happen. She was not going to allow the Doom of her people, even if she had to tie her father down. The Noldor were not going to fall, not if she had a say about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the things Carnimirië was the proudest, was Tirion’s water system, it had been the crowning jewel of her achievements and the one Fëanaro was the proudest, they were both creators at heart and such took pride in the things that they brought to life. That said, she hated Melkor and the fact that he was making his way through the Noldor and the fact that her people delighted in learning from him and the worst part was that Melkor liked her, as if! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark vala had taken to appear wherever she was and it was tiring to avoid him, so she had taken to be with either Carnistir or Maitimo at all times, or with her cousins. It was an exhausting job to avoid Melkor, but someone had to do it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her father had been exiled to Formenos she had been enraged, and she had told everyone about it. She had been angry at Finwë, at Fëanaro, at Nolofinwë, and the entire palace had witnessed her fiery temper just before she grabbed Irisse’s arm and left the entire court baffled. Thanks to her outburst Finwë had revised his faults and named Maitimo the new King of the Noldor upon Tuna, that had been the first significant change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carnimirië had gone with her father to exile, it had been a hard decision to take but she had decided that it was for the best. Out of all of the Fëanorions, Maitimo had been the only one to stay behind in Tirion and had decided to do so after a lengthy conversation with Carnimirië. She had explained to him that he couldn’t allow their father’s mistake to cause a further divide within their people and that he needed to use that time to mend the bridges between the Noldorin factions. She also promised to visit as much as she was able and allowed to, which calmed Maitimo’s nerves a little and she also remembered that he still had their cousins and the rest of their family in Tirion to help him should he ever needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also visited her mother before leaving, her parents had hit a rough patch in their relationship and had been living apart for a couple of years now, not that elves knew that divorce was a thing and that it actually worked in some cases. Her mother had advised her patience and strength, as Nerdanel the Wise knew that her daughter was a force to be reckoned with. Mathan had also given his only granddaughter advice and set her forth with a small gift in the form of a copper circlet that had a small ruby as focal point. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And so truly begins our story, several years into exile as Carnimirië Aranellë tried to live her life as the daughter of the most brilliant and strongest* of all elves, she alone changed the course of history with one action that changed the future for most of the elves, others were not as lucky and others, well… ye shall see. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Summons.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Formenos, Year 14325 before the Sun. </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>One Week Before the Darkening of Valinor. (Or as Carnimirië likes to call it, One Week Before The Fuckening.) </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië walked to her bedroom after she finished her daily routine with Tyelkormo, it was the only thing that kept her moderately sane while in exile. She still had to review Formenos’ finances with Carnistir and she had promised Telperinquar to visit the forges, she absolutely loved her nephew and loved to indulge the kid; but she honestly didn’t know why her brother required her presence to oversee his work as Carnistir was perhaps the most organized of the offspring of Fëanaro. Carnimirië had also promised Makalaurë that she would sing with him in the late afternoon and she also needed to check in on Finwë as her grandfather had been growing worried with the threat of Melkor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was though, being the only available girl in the immediate family, but somebody had to do it. The Fëanorian princess made it her task to have her family get along better and so far with successful results. Sure she hadn’t had much luck with her father and her uncle, but she had Carnistir, Arakano, Angarato, Arothir and Aikanaro get along better, those five had </span>
  <em>
    <span>learned</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to get along and it was one of the things Carnimirië felt good about, just as much as she liked to be around Turukano and Findarato who were always more or less following her shenanigans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a quick bath, running ideas in her head about the possibility of introducing showers to the Noldor, she was almost sure that they would be a sure hit. As she dried her long hair and decided on a dress to wear she continued to run the numbers through her head, it was something that she could do with Curufinwë, her brother, like their father, loved to create new things and they could even introduce Telperinquar to it. Carnimirië walked out of her room, her hair slightly damp and fixing her circlet, she stopped by the kitchens and grabbed a piece of bread on her way out and ordered a tray to be delivered to wherever Finwë was. She munched on her piece of bread absentmindedly as she walked through the fortress, she stopped by one of the corridors to observe one of her little ‘surprises’ all part of her Home Alone System. She liked to be prepared and she was not going to allow Melkor to kill her grandfather so easily. Over her dead body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carnimirië,” Finwë greeted gently as she stepped into the spacious glass garden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood from the plush chair that he had been sitting on and as soon as she was within reach, Finwë pulled Carnimirië into a hug that the red haired princess returned enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru, how has your day been?” Carnimirië asked with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë led her to the seats and they sat across each other, a small table between them, tea at the ready. The former King offered Carnimirië a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As any other, Indya, I still fear for Melkor is at large but I believe that Lord Manwë will catch him,” Finwë told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope he does, Haru, otherwise we would be in great danger, I do not like him a little bit,” she told her grandfather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië knew that Finwë understood her, for he had lived during the dark days back in Cuivienen, so his fear was not baseless and her own fear was a result of her foreknowledge. Their discussion turned to other things, her morning ride with Tyelkormo, her lessons with Makalaurë, Carnistir and his numbers, Atarinke and Telperinquar and Ambarussa's new game. She also told him of Maitimo, as she kept a strong connection with her elder brother via osanwe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië walked into her father’s forge, a small tray in her hands, she placed the tray on a table and moved to press a kiss to Fëanaro’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atya, you have to eat,” she said softly as she maneuvered her father from his work table.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ai, Aranellë, what would I do without you,” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Starve, most likely,” Carnimirië chided him as they both sat at the table, “Haru asked me about you today, you live in the same fortress, he’s been here with you in exile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro glanced at his daughter and sighed as he took a sip of his wine, “Selyë, I am trying, I just don’t see why I need to go to Taniquetil, they exiled me, I do not need to be Manwë’s puppet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atyo, you don’t need to be Manwë’s puppet, you just need to make peace with uncle Nolo, he loves you, just give him a chance,” Carnimirië said softly, putting her hand over Fëanaro’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro rolled his eyes and munched unhappily on his food and grumbled, Carnimirië ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think that you’re perhaps a bit too hard on Haru,” Carnimirië began softly, still running her hand through Fëanaro’s hair, “he loves you so much that he left his crown to follow you in exile and yet you begrudge the fact that he wanted to have more children, that he wanted you to have more siblings, when you now know the joy of having a big family.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I not enough then?” Fëanaro asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië smiled gently at him, “of course you are Atyo, you are more than enough but it is a little selfish to think that Haru was going to be alone and wait while you lived your life, besides your siblings are very good people, aunt Findis has a lovely voice, uncle Nolo is a patient listener and aunt Lawlen has the best jokes and of course nobody can hate uncle Ara because he’s just the best and then there’s you, the best Atyo than any nis or ner could ever hope to have, perhaps a little prideful but that is a Finwëan trait that we all suffer from.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro smiled at his daughter, his eyes softening as he looked at her, “when did you grow so much aranelya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere around the time when you were bundling me in shiny rocks and telling me to step away from Findarato and Turukano,” Carnimirië said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro groaned, “ai, selyë, you’re not ever letting that go, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in my plans, atyo, you should have known better, I love all my cousins and the one I marry will hopefully not be related to the line of Finwë,” Carnimirië teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro raised an eyebrow at her, “you are not planning to marry anyone yet, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my immediate plans are to spoil Tyelpë rotten and to see if I can needle Kano and Wilwarin into having a child, a child of them would be so precious,” Carnimirië said wistfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that Lady Wilwarin wanted to wait to return to Alqualondë to have children,” Fëanaro mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s too far away and Curvo doesn’t want to have more children, I have half a mind to visit Maitimo just so that I can play with Itarillë,” she said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sure that Lady Elenwë would like to see you, as would Nelyafinwë, why don’t you go after I return from Taniquetil?” Fëanaro asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië grinned, “so you are going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been convinced to,” Fëanaro told her with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please talk to Haru before you leave, and if you see Haruni Indis don’t be an ass, she’s nice to me,” Carnimirië said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro sighed dramatically, “fine, I shall do my best, for you only, Selyë.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fuckening.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the Day of the Fuckening, Carnimirië faces the consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Formenos, Year 14325 before the Sun. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Day of The Fuckening. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië Aranellë Fëanoriel walked through Formenos like a ghost she had instructed Telperinquar to play hide and seek with her, and had somehow roped Huan into it. She had also located Finwë and had been keeping tabs in his location. She was dressed in riding clothes and had several knives hidden in her tunic and robes. She also had stowed several swords in different spots of the fortress and inside one fake pocket of her robe she carried two of the three Silmarils, their light smothered by the thick fabric that she wore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makalaurë and Wilwarin had left Formenos early in the morning as they were going to have a picnic in a valley nearby. Tyelkormo was in his bedroom, sprawled on his bed sleeping soundly and would stay so for the next few hours. Carnistir was in his office, reviewing Formenos’ finances and occasionally sewing to distract himself.  Atarinke was in his forge, Eriannel nearby busy weaving a blanket for Telperinquar while he worked on a new circlet for Nerdanel. The Ambarussa were exploring the forest nearby, hunting for game with Losthamo and Maestaro, the cooks of Formenos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë for his part was in the glass garden enjoying his tea while he watched Telperinquar and Carnimirië in their game, Huan chasing after them, he noticed nothing amiss with his indya as she was rather odd on her own. He smiled as he watched his delicate looking indya smile at Telperinquar, the young ner, not even a yéni old, and then Carnimirië herself, spoiling the child at any opportunity that she got, between her and Tyelkormo they spoiled Telperinquar and the child had such a gentle heart that Finwë could see at rangar away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness enveloped Eä as Melkor and Ungoliant destroyed the trees. As soon as it went dark Carnimirië exchanged worried glances with Finwë as the former King stood quickly from his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Telperinquar, to your bedroom, take Huan with you, under your bed and don’t come out until I come get you,” Carnimirië commandeered her young nephew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both elfling and hound nodded and were quick to run in the direction of the family wing of the fortress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indya?” Finwë asked worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië pulled out a sword from a nearby statue and Finwë was momentarily impressed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With me, Haru, come,” she instructed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë followed and Carnimirië explained to him her latest vision. Finwë found himself growing more appalled as she spoke, but she promised him that as long as he followed her orders they would both be alive by the end of it. She pulled Finwë into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be scared, Haru,” Carnimirië told him softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I am not, Indya, you are with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finwë squared his shoulders as he walked towards the vault where he knew that Melkor was attempting to steal his son’s most prized creation bar the children. The sureness of his step betrayed his troubled thoughts, but Finwë had been the Noldoran for many years and if there was something that he had learned it was to hide his emotions completely from others, ever since the death of Míriel, ever since he married Indis, Finwë had always been object of gossip, so he walked with his head held high and without fear to his possible death, he had always wanted to get a few words to Námo anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors of Fëanaro’s vault had been torn from the hinges, Finwë heard the rustling as Melkor looked for the Silmarils he so lusted for, he had a sword in hand, handed to him by Carnimirië, his sweet Indya who burned even hotter and brighter than Fëanaro, his Indya who was counting on him to not mess it up and who had arranged the very moment so that all of her brothers were busy and out of Melkor and Ungoliant’s way, madness it was but Finwë was ready to face it. His hands gripped his sword tighter and he stepped into the vault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles away in Taniquetil, Fëanaro felt a jolt through his fëa and realized that one of his children was going to do something incredibly stupid, he exchanged glances with Nolofinwë, whom he had just reconciliated with and felt dread shivering down his spine again, he turned his eyes to Manwë as the vala spoke of the Silmarils and how they could be used to reconstruct the light of the trees, but his attention was elsewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” he said suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hanno?” Nolofinwë said uncertainty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, Aranellë is in danger,” he said before he dashed from the fest, Nolofinwë hot on his heels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want him, you get through me,” Carnimirië growled as her sword clashed against Melkor’s hammer while Finwë laid unconscious but alive out of the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ungoliant the spider had been crushed by a fallen pillar, courtesy of the Home Alone System and between Carnimirë and Finwë they had managed to drive Melkor out to the courtyard, true, he had a Silmaril, but that was the only one he would be stealing that night. Their swords clashed again and Carnnimirië took one of Melkor’s opening to stab him with one of her smaller blades, specially made and coated in poison to his leg, he screamed in pain and pushed her back angrily, only her years of trailing after Tyelkormo and Irissë through the forests of Ӧrome helped her land as gracefully as she did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her entire body hurt, she was sure her skin would turn black a blue but she gritted her teeth and fixed her hold on her sword again as Melkor charged at her angrily, she didn’t need to win, she just needed to hold, she just needed to hold until anyone walked into the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will crush you like the huil you are,” Melkor said as he advanced towards her, ready to step on her like a boot crushing an ant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heca, Moringotto,” Carnimirië spat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as Melkor lifted his foot to step on her she thrust her sword forward impaling it in his foot and rolled with what was left of her strength out of the way as the dark vala fell down in pain. She managed to stand shakily on her legs and unsheath yet another sword. Her legs trembled as Melkor looked at her with murder clear in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU!” he screeched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come get me, you big piece of MUK!” Carnimirië said as she awaited a death blow from Melkor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it never came, as the horn of Orome resounded through the darkness and Melkor halted in his step as he realized that the valar were on their way. Carnimirië took that small window of distraction to slice through the fabric of Melkor’s bag so that the treasury that he intended to steal fell to the floor as he fled the courtyard, holding tightly onto the Silmaril that he had managed to steal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the darkness cleared and Varda’s stars began shining down on Formenos’ destroyed courtyard, Carnimirië allowed herself to fall to her knees in exhaustion. She placed her sword next to her and allowed her body to feel the pain and her tears to flow freely, she had won and it was all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro rushed through the forest, carried swiftly by one of Orome’s horses, Nolofinwë close behind him and Tulkas leading the charge, if he could feel it he was sure that Nerdanel could feel it too, and the last thing that Fëanaro wanted to tell his wife that they had lost their daughter. He banished such dark thoughts from his mind and spurred the horse to go faster. He could see from the distance one of the towers of the fortress had been destroyed and he felt his heart shrink at the thought that something horrible had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found his daughter in the middle of a destroyed courtyard and his father limping through a hole in one of the walls, a sword tightly in his hand. Fëanaro dismounted the horse and ran towards Aranellë, pulling the delicate nis into his arms, she hugged him back tighter and almost immediately they were joined by Finwë who pulled both Fëanaro and Aranellë into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You foolish, reckless and brave child,” Finwë chided as he squeezed his son and his granddaughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aranellë let out a strangled laugh as she tried to reach Finwë through Fëanaro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haru, are you well?” Aranellë asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro did his best to pull both Aranellë and Finwë to their feet and then remembered that his brother, half brother, was there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nolvo!” he snapped, “Don’t you stand there looking like an idiot, come help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nolofinwë was quick to spring into action and hold Finwë in a gentle hold as the older elf swayed in his feet, in the blink of an eye then Fëanaro had swept his daughter off her feet and began walking inside the fortress, his daughter safe in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Nolofinwë came across Atarinke and Carnistir who looked pale and thoroughly confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atto? What happened, why are Haru and Carnimirië, is that blood?” Atarinke asked, growing more concerned by the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro exchanged glances with Nolofinwë as he found himself without an answer to his son, it seemed that it was going to be a long night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling, her entire body hurt in so many different places that she felt as if she had been trampled by a herd of horses. Her father came into view, a worried look on his face and she spotted her uncle Nolofinwë also in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aranelya,” Fëanaro said softly, placing the back of his hand to Carnimirië’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Atyo,” Carnimirië mumbled, “where’s Haru?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro sighed and offered her a small smile, “he’s well, Kanafinwë and Turcafinwë are with him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ambarussat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With Telperinquar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Curvo and Moryo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both safe and whole and angry at you for doing something so incredibly reckless,” he chided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië pushed herself to sit and found herself engulfed in a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ánin apsene, Atyo,” Carnimirië mumbled into Fëanaro’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apsenin-tyë, selyë, never do anything like that again, I could have lost you,” Fëanaro told her sternly as they let go of each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië nodded solemnly and then looked between her father and her uncle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro raised an eyebrow at her, “Moringotto stole my Silmarils and escaped Tulkas, he’s returned to Beleriand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not exactly,” Carnimirië said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Fëanaro asked suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He stole one silmaril,” Carnimirië said and with great care of her aching body she retrieved a pouch from her fake pocket and handed it to Fëanaro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro looked into the pouch and gasped as his face was illuminated by the light of his silmarils he looked back at Carnimirië. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew,” he said, somewhat accusingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew that Moringotto would come here tonight and yet you convinced me to go away, drugged one of your brothers and made sure the others would be distracted so that you could,” Fëanaro was saying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that I could save Haru from Moringotto, in my visions Haru died, killed by Moringotto and you became mad in grief and did horrible things that got the entire race of the Noldor cursed and then uncle Nolvo would have gotten killed trying to avenge you, Haru, Arkano, Angarato, Aikanaro and my brothers would have become worse than thralls, lost to Ëa and evilness trying to fulfill a damning oath that they would have undertaken upon your death,” Carnimirië explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fëanaro and Nolofinwë exchanged concerned glances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do, Hanno?” Nolofinwë asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will talk to Atar, and we will go east and defeat Moringotto, he stole from me and almost killed my daughter and our father, things cannot remain the same, the Valar did nothing as Moringotto roamed free and spread his lies upon our people,” Fëanaro said, “rest, Nolo, we ride to Tirion in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo tried to glare at his sister but found himself pulling the nis closer to him as they walked towards the stables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tyelko, I’m fine,” Carnimirië muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not fine, you’re lucky to be alive and you’re not getting out of my sight anytime soon,” Tyelkormo said as he tightened his hold on her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are exaggerating,” she complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo raised a delicate eyebrow at her, “you drugged me so that you could go and face Moringotto alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry and I didn’t want to put you in danger, I wouldn’t live with myself if something were to happen to you, Tyelko,” Carnimirië said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo sighed and his entire figure softened, “and you think that I could live if something were to happen to you n’ésaya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she said, hugging herself against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tyelkormo hugged her tightly, “there’s nothing to be sorry for, although Maitimo wants to have a few words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carnimirië could almost groan. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>